So Many Guys, So Little Girls
by Goose17
Summary: AU,Bella, her sister, Alice, and her cousins, Olivia and Danielle, get sent to an allboys boarding school in New York as guinea pigs, what will they do when they're dormmates are guys? [Everyone's human!]
1. New Experiences and New Places

New Experiences and New Places

I can't believe mom sent Alice and me to an all-boys boarding as guinea pigs to see if they could go co-ed. Our godfather, Carlisle, is the headmaster of the school here in New York, so our mom did him a favor and sent us here, not telling us we would be the only girls here.

As Alice and I walked along the corridor, I noticed the calmly decorated walls, the rich art hanging on them. Whoever decorated the place definitely knew what they were doing.

"Well here's our dorm, room 814. I hope they have a big closet and a decent bathroom."

Alice said this with, as always, excitement in her voice. Alice is my older sister, even though she is smaller than me.

We are both beautiful, though in different ways. Alice is 5'2", with pixy-like features, almond-shaped violet eyes, and glossy black hair that's a short bob and sticks out in different directions on the sides. She's got my dad's hair and eyes. She is extremely thin, but she doesn't look anorexic.

I am 5'4", with a heart-shaped face, a cute nose, full lips, large, inviting brown eyes, and long, mahogany brown hair that goes to my waist and curls slightly at the ends. I look just like my mom, so everyone says. I've always been slender, but I have all the right curves.

Alice opened the door and turned on the light. We both gasped at the sight before us. There were more than just beds! There was a living area that had a large entertainment center, with comfy looking couches. There was also a very nice kitchen that we could use if we didn't want to go to the cafeteria for food.

We claimed our rooms and Alice was delighted to find that she did indeed have a decent walk-in closet. We both looked in the bathroom and squealed in happiness that it had a shower _and_ a huge bathtub, plus a very nice vanity in each of our rooms.

We immediately stocked the bathroom with necessities, and put our clothes up in our closets. When we were done, we took showers, me first, then Alice. After she came out, she said there was another door in the bathroom, we were about to check it out when we heard a knock at the door.

We went to open the door, and found our cousins Olivia and Danielle with huge smiles and open arms. We all screamed and hugged, and said compliments to each other.

Olivia and Danielle, or Goose and Dan, who are twins, are also stunning. I'm pretty sure it runs in the family. They're 5'1" with gorgeous red-orange hair and robin-egg blue eyes, with thin, yet soft features, and svelte bodies. Goose had stick straight hair, that was short and gelled up into a mini-mohawk. Dan had a waterfall of waves down to a little below the middle of her back.

"So what dorm are you staying in?" Alice asked them after we caught up with each other.

"In room 816. So, we're right next door. I wonder what our uniforms look like. Do you guys know what the uniforms look like? I hope they're not hideous." Goose said, excited about something. Why is she so excited?

"I bet there are some really hot guys at this school. We know the names of the guys we share the dorm with, T.J Mason and Garrett Adams. What about you guys?" Dan asked us. _We have to share a dorm with _guys_?! _

"We have to share a dorm room with _guys_?!" I almost yelled at them.

"Yah, I know, but if they're hot it won't be too bad." Goose said, trying to comfort me. I huffed, and just told myself that maybe it wouldn't be _too_ bad.

"Now come on, we have to go get our uniforms before assembly starts, and I have the perfect accessories for it, too!" Alice said, wanting to find out if the uniforms were cute or not.

We got up and went down the hall, which was surprisingly empty, and went to Carlisle's office to get our new uniforms. When we got there we knocked, but no one answered. We knocked a few more times, but we still didn't hear anything so we opened the door and gasped quietly at the sight before us.

Carlisle and his wife, our godmother, Esme were making out in his giant leather chair! I mean, they were really going at it. I was trying to hold in my giggle, as were the others, but, Goose, being Goose, had to say something.

"Wooh! Go Carlisle!"

As soon as she said this, they stopped kissing, stared at us in embarrassment. They blushed furiously, and smiled sheepishly at us, but Goose reassured him.

"Don't worry, guys, we won't tell anyone about your make-out session." She made the motion of zipping her mouth shut and turning a "key", then throwing it away. "Our lips are sealed."

"Anyway, we just came to get our uniforms," I said, as they readjusted themselves into a better position.

Esme gasped, and ran out of the room, then came back quickly with four large bags in her arms. She gave us each a bag, and smiled the warmest smile I've known since i first met her.

"These are your uniforms. I don't know what they look like, but I'm sure they'll look very nice on you four." And by that, she means we could wear ripped up garbage bags and still look good.

We made our way back to Goose and Dan's dorm, but suddenly, Goose stopped in her tracks and stared toward an open space, that we just passed.

"Oh my god." Goose squealed in happiness. Then, Dan squealed in agreement.

They did this often. Being twins, they had some mind link, so they could pretty much read each other's minds whenever they wanted to.

"What?" Alice and I said at the same time. I always hated being out of the loop, so Alice, being my sister and all, usually felt similarly to me.

"They have a Starbucks™!!" They yelled in excitement and rushed towards it.

We had no choice but to follow them, seeing as without my daily caffeine, I would be really cranky, so I should see where I could get it from. We finally saw and ran towards it. When we got there, we could see a guy, sitting on a stool, reading a clothing design textbook. When Alice saw this she got really excited.

"Hey, what's your name?" Goose asked him. He looked up, startled that someone had said something to him. He was pretty good-looking. He had black, chin length hair, and aquamarine eyes. He was pretty well built, too. When he saw us, he smiled.

"I'm Brett. What are your names?" He had a voice that wasn't necessarily masculine, but it was attractive. It's really hard to describe. Dan introduced us.

"My name's Danielle, but you can call me Dan. This is my twin, Olivia, but you can call her Goose. These two are our cousins. The black-haired one is Alice, and the brown-haired one is Isabella, but she likes to be called Bella." He nodded after she introduced each of us.

"So you," he pointed at Goose, "are Goose, and you have a mini-mohawk. You," he pointed to Dan, "are Dan, and you have wavy hair. You," he pointed at Alice, who was still bouncing up and down from excitement and sugar, "are Alice and you have black hair, and you," he pointed to me, "are Bella, and you have brown hair. Did I get them all right?" He asked at the end, looking nervous.

"You got them all right!" We all said at the same time. Then, when he sighed in relief, we erupted into a fit of giggles.

"So Brett, how early do you open?" Goose asked. She always woke up the earliest out of all of us.

"I open it up at 8:00 every day, and my boyfriend comes at lunch time to eat with me and we switch, and he closes every night at 7:00. His name is Liam."

"Wait, boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm gay."

"Oh, okay." We all said at the same time. We all laughed at that, even Brett.

"So, you'll probably see me tomorrow, at like 8:30. What time does school start? Do you know?" Goose asked, being lazy, she didn't look at her schedule since Dan is the organized one.

"Yeah I think it starts at 9:30." We all nodded and talked for a few more minutes. He was gong to NYU as a freshman, and he was majoring in fashion design, hence the book he was reading. I checked my cell phone for the time, and saw it was 6:50. The assembly would start at 7:00.

"Oh my god, guys we have to go get dressed!!"

They gasped and we practically sprinted towards Dan and Goose's dorm. We quickly unlocked the door and went in. We had a minute or two see what clothes looked like, that way we could just pull them on, dab on a little makeup, choose shoes and run to the auditorium.

We dumped the bags and were shocked by what we saw. Our uniforms, which consisted of white long or short-sleeved tight button-up shirts, a blue-and-black-plaid pleated skirt (which barely passed mid-thigh), short black uniform roll-up shorts, or a sweater vest with the school's emblem on it, were kind of racy for a private school. We could wear any shoe we wanted, supposedly, so we quickly got dressed and put on make-up.

Goose had the short-sleeved shirt, with the roll-up shorts, and blue sequined sneakers. Dan had the short-sleeved shirt, with the plaid skirt, the sweater vest, black Issy Coach Wedges, and a black leather head band.

Alice was wear a long-sleeved shirt, the roll-up shorts, turquoise Wanted tie flats, and she did her hair into two tiny pigtails. I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, a sweater vest, the plaid skirt, mod Mary-Jane ballet flats, and I put my hair into two low pigtails.

We ran out of the room, locked it, and ran for the exit of the dorm building. Once we got outside, we saw a sign that had a map of the campus on it. We ran up to it and immediately started searching for the auditorium.

"Aha!" Dan shouted, once she found it.

She pointed to a spot on the map, we memorized the way, and then we ran. Once we reached the building, we ran to the nearest door. We pushed it open and then, everyone's eyes were on us.

Dan and Goose linked arms, and Alice and I copied. We walked down the aisle towards the stage with confidence, even though every once and a while, we would hear gasps escape a lot of the boys' mouths.

Dan and Goose were whispering about something, but we couldn't hear, and Alice and I were whispering about who would take a shower first, and by the time we got to the stage, Alice agreed that since I take less time, I would go first.

We sat down in chairs that put on the stage and smiled sheepishly at Carlisle for being late, and we mouthed 'sorry'. He just smiled and shook his head, then went back to talking. I zoned out for a little bit till Alice practically stabbed my leg with her fingernail, signaling that I should stand up. I glared at her and she smiled sheepishly.

We all stood up and Carlisle introduced us and the grade we would each be in. Goose and Dan would be sophomores, and Alice and I would be juniors. Then, he dismissed us first to talk to the guys a little bit more, but not before we practically dog-piled him in a hug. Then we exited.

"Bye Uncle Carlisle!!" Goose said with a giant smile on her face.

Goose and Dan always have the biggest smile on their faces. They look like they have the same personality, but they really are different.

Goose loved music deeply, and she could play at least four instruments and had a beautiful voice, and she could actually break dance. She cared deeply for the environment, so she was a vegetarian. She was also a member of P.E.T.A., and she did a lot of protests, but not ridiculous ones that usually associate with P.E.T.A. members. She respected everyone's opinions, but she voiced her own, too. She encouraged everyone to recycle and to not use Styrofoam and any other thing that wasn't biodegradable.

Dan was a fantastic dancer. She loved ballet, jazz, tap, and hip-hop, too. She and Liv had some awesome hip-hop routines that they did. She could probably teach them to people she was so good at it. She was also a health fanatic, so she was a vegetarian, too. She wanted to be doctor, so most of the time, she tried to get us eat healthier all the time. She only ate organic foods, and lots of natural proteins and vitamins.

Alice was in love with fashion. She knew everything from which stitch to use when using silk, to which style was in vogue at the time. She had her heart set on being a famous fashion designer, on having a piece of clothing from her line appear on the red carpet. She was hyper most of the time, so I usually had to hide the caffeine and sugar from her.

Me, I loved photography and film. I've done about six documentaries, and four of them have gotten national awards. I have plenty of portfolios full of pictures, mostly of Dan, Goose and Rosalie, our brother, Emmett's, girlfriend in clothes that Alice made.

We all loved at least one sport. Goose played soccer, center or right defense, and she did track. Dan swam, she was best at freestyle, and she also did track. Alice did water polo, and I played tennis. We've all done cheerleading at some time, but we mostly stick to the sports and our arts, now.

We walked back to the dorm building and went our separate ways. Dan and Goose gong to their dorm and Alice and I going to our dorm.

I went into my room and quickly undressed and wrapped myself in a towel. Then, I walked to the bathroom, and turn the shower nozzle on hot. When it was warm enough, I got in and hung the towel up on the shower door. It was frosted glass, so I didn't have to worry about some one coming in and seeing me take my shower. While I lathered shampoo in my hair, I started to sing.

_Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
A hundred bodies fill this room.  
And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us._

__

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets. Why are some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart.  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.

I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?

Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
Apples parachute  
the boys back down.  
Fill it up.  
Overflow.  
A new, improved modern way to feel.

_I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?_

By the time I had finished singing, I had washed my hair, my body, and managed to shave my underarms and legs. I got my towel from the door, and dried myself off in the shower, and I towel-dried my hair, then I wrapped myself up in the towel.

When I opened the shower door, I heard a gasp and turned towards an auburn hottie with gorgeous green eyes.


	2. Boys, Meet Girls

Boys, Meet Girls

I made my way towards my dorm, after paying the guy in the cab for driving me here from the airport. I had just flown here from Chicago, and I was kind of tired. When I got to the far side of room 814, I opened it and stepped in, dropping my stuff in exhaustion on the floor.

I was 6'2", with messy auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. I was pretty well built, but it was lean muscle. I had well defined features, and my fingers were long, being good for what I did best, play piano.

I saw that my roommate from last year, Jasper Hale, was already there. We greeted each other, and talked a bit, and while he was telling me what he did this past summer I glanced at my watch. It was 6:55, and the assembly was at 7:00.

"Shit." I said.

"What?" Jasper asked me.

Jasper was a really calm, cool guy. He was 6'3", with blond chin length hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He was a bit more muscular than me, and he played football with me on the school team.

"We have five minutes to get dressed and into the auditorium, or else we'll get a detention."

We rushed to get dressed in our uniforms, which consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt (we usually rolled the sleeves up), black slacks, a black and blue striped tie, and any type of shoes we wanted. I chose some green madras vans and a wristband that said "Make music not war", and Jasper chose some Sailor Jerry high-tops and a black and white checkered wristband.

We rushed to the auditorium and looked around. I spotted my cousin, T.J, and his friend Garrett, with two extra seats next to them. They were sophomores, and I had asked him to save me and Jasper some seats. T.J was a little taller than me, about 6'4" with brown messy hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was well built and pale. Garrett was even taller then him at 6'5" with short strawberry blond hair and sea-foam green eyes. He was kind of burly and also pale. They played football with us, too.

We made our ways towards them and greeted them. We talked about our summers, and I asked T.J how my aunt and uncle were doing down in Texas. Then, Headmaster Carlisle came up to the podium and turned on the microphone.

"I am sorry for the delay. The people I'm going to introduce to you today aren't here yet, for some reason. So, how was everyone's summer?" He asked us.

Suddenly, the back door flew open and hit the wall. I couldn't tell who it was because we were in the front, but, as they were walking down the aisle towards the stage, every once in a while we would hear gasps come from guys' mouths. As the people came up the aisle, I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips. Apparently, Garrett, T.J, and Jasper couldn't hold it in either.

Four beautiful girls were walking down the aisle towards the stage. In the front were two redheaded twins, one with a mini-mohawk and one with wavy hair. They were really short and undoubtedly gorgeous, but I wasn't really attracted to them. The next two were different, still gorgeous, but definitely sisters. One was a bit taller than the twins, with pixyish features and black spiked up hair. But the one next to her was the one I couldn't take my eyes off of.

She was perfect. She had long brown hair in two adorable pigtails and warm brown eyes that had depth to them. She looked about 5'4", and she too was pale like me, though you could compare her skin to ivory, it looked so smooth. She had all the right curves, and her lips were lush. The shirt hinted at her perfect torso, and the skirt showed off her long legs.

I couldn't help but notice, as I practically tore my eyes off her, the way T.J, Jasper, and Garrett were staring at the girls. They were all looking at a different girl. Jasper was looking at the pixyish girl, T.J was staring at the twin with the mini-mohawk, and Garrett was gawking at the twin with wavy hair.

They sat down on chairs they had on the stage, and I pretty much zoned out to what Carlisle was saying and just stared at the personification of beauty who was obviously not paying attention. I didn't start listening to what he was saying until they stood up.

"These girls will be joining us this school year. If the first few months that they are here are alright, we will start construction on a girls' dorm building. Isabella and Alice Swan, will be in the junior class," he gestured towards the brunettes, "and Olivia and Danielle Swan will be in the sophomore class." He pointed to the twins.

Then, he said something to them that we couldn't hear because he wasn't speaking into the microphone and in response they all hugged him.

Then the straight-haired twin yelled, "Bye Uncle Carlisle!" as they all exited through the stage doors. He turned back to us, and started talking again. I listened this time.

"Gentlemen, though sometimes I am unaware of some of the things that go on around this campus, I am not unobservant." Where was he was going with this?

"These girls are like daughters to me, and no offense to you guys, but I take what they say more seriously. I believe that you should always treat women with respect. So, if I hear any complaints from them about any indecent behavior directed towards them, there will be consequences."

The guys and me all thought the same thing, _I wonder if I have a chance with her. Will she like me? Will she be in any of my classes?_ We were all very quiet after he stopped speaking.

After that we were dismissed to go to our rooms and settle in. All I could think about was that girl, I couldn't get her out of my head, and I didn't even know her name!

When Jasper and I got to the dorm, I noticed that T.J and Garrett were the next dorm down, in dorm 816.

I flopped down on the bed in my room and closed my eyes, just listening. That's when I heard it. It was really pretty. Someone was singing, and it was a girl. It was coming from the bathroom.

I walked silently towards the door and put my ear to it, listening intently.

_I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?_

__

Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.

Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
Apples parachute  
the boys back down.  
Fill it up.  
Overflow.  
A new, improved modern way to feel.

_I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?_

I walked into the bathroom, thinking I could wash my face and hands and not get caught. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door silently, and turned on the sink, first, washing my hands, and then washing my face.

As I was drying off my face, I heard the shower door open. I put the washcloth down, and gasped. It was the gorgeous brunette that I couldn't stop thinking about.

She must've heard my gasp because she turned around and looked straight at me. I turned around quickly and searched for something other than "your beautiful" to say.

"Um, I'm so sorry; I didn't know you were in there."

I nearly smacked myself in the forehead. Was that all I could think of to say?! I turned around again to say something, but she beat me to it.

"Oh, it's okay, as long as it was an accident. I know a few that would come in here on purpose to try and see me naked. Just, give me like five minutes to get dressed and to get my sister, so we can introduce ourselves."

All I could do was nod and try to keep my eyes from straying to places that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Hey Jasper, come here and meet our new dormmates." I called out so that Jasper could freak out just and much as I did.

He came in and waited with me for a few minutes before I heard them start to come towards us.

"Alice, get out here and come and meet our dormmates!" They came in shortly after that, and the black haired one stuck her hand out but before she could say anything, her sister said something else.

"Jasper?! Oh my god, I didn't know that you went to school here!" She hugged him, and I felt a surge of unfamiliar jealousy course thru me.

"Bella, you know him?" I'm guessing, Alice said to Bella. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Oh yeah, that's right you weren't there that day. This is Jasper Hale, he's Rose's brother."

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you, Jasper."

Holding her hand out to shake and giving a sultry, yet somehow innocent, look to him, staring at him right in the eyes. He looked back in her eyes with so much intensity, that not only I, but Bella, too, looked away. She held her hand out to me and smiled. She had an absolutely stunning smile.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan, but, please, call me Bella."

I decided to up the gentleman act. I grabbed her hand, but instead of shaking it, I brought it up to my lips and, while looking straight into her eyes, kissed it softly, and said, "Edward Mason."

At my greeting, she blushed beautifully, and murmured, "Nice to meet you."

After the assembly, Edward, Jasper, Garrett, and I made our way back to the dorm building after assembly. They obviously had something on their minds, I knew I did.

I couldn't get that girl out of my head. She was beyond any girl I had ever seen, though. She looked much shorter than me, a little over 5' tall, with the most perfect body, and I mean, _perfect_. She had all the right curves in the right places, and her hair was in an edgy mini-mohawk, which was balanced out by the sweetness of her eyes, which were a robin-egg blue. But I think the best part was her smile. It just lit up her whole face, making her even more beautiful.

Edward and Jasper went into their dorm, number 814, which was right next to ours, dorm 816. Garrett and I went into our dorm and pretty much crashed after taking off our uniforms.


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Getting to Know Each Other

I don't know how long I slept, but I know I did dream. I can't quite remember it, but it had something to do with that girl. Next thing I knew, I heard someone screaming from the bathroom.

I immediately ran into the bathroom, following Garrett, who was closer. When we got there, I was stunned. The twin with the wavy hair was standing on the toilet-seat in her underwear, screaming and pointing at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked the girl.

He had gone to the toilet and picked her up, bridal style and was now trying to comfort her. She buried herself in his chest and started to calm down. She was about to speak, but then _she_ came running in.

"What happened, Danielle?" She asked while, staring at me, before turning back to her sister.

"T-there's a g-giant spider on the floor. Olivia, I swear it was a fucking tarantula, i-it was so huge!"

After she said that, Olivia started to look on the ground, and I couldn't help but notice that she was only in a tight t-shirt, with her straight, yet short, hair in a messy disarray and some black horn-rimmed glasses, and little boy under wear.

You know, the kind that has Power Rangers and all that on it. She had Elmo on hers, and she could _really_ pull the look off.

When she was done looking, she said, "Babe, there's nothing on the ground. Are you sure it didn't crawl out somewhere or, maybe it's on the ceiling."

As soon, as she said it, Danielle looked on the ceiling, and she screamed. Garrett, Olivia and I all looked on the ceiling, and sure enough, there was the spider. It was pretty huge, and it did look like a tarantula.

"Hold on, I've got an idea, do _not_ kill it." She ran into their side of dorm and came back a few seconds later with a large container and a lid. She then climbed up onto the very top of the toilet and tried to reach the spider without falling off.

She reached up on her tiptoes, and while she was trying to reach the spider, I got a really good look at her body.

She was definitely a runner. She was slender, but she had sprinter's legs. Her arms were pretty okay, she probably did gymnastics or something like that. She held herself with a grace that not a lot of people had, and when she reached up, I could see flat, toned stomach.

I was about to look more but then she said, "Got it!", and then she fell.

I don't know how I did it, but I caught her in my arms before she could fall any further. We looked into each other's eyes for about a minute before she hopped out of my arms and ran out of the bathroom with the spider.

I was deeply disappointed when she left my arms. Why did she leave the room? Did she not like me? Did she-?

My thoughts were cut off by her coming back into the bathroom, and Garrett remembering that he didn't really know the girl that he's cradling in his arms, so he put her down. Not to mention, we just remembered that we were both in our boxers.

Garrett was okay; he was wearing his UT boxers, but I was wearing my Flash Gordon boxers. I probably looked like a total nerd. I'm pretty sure we were both blushing, because they both started to giggle.

"Um, hi, sorry for, you know, screaming, but I _really_ hate spiders. My name's Danielle, but you can call me Dan. This is my sister, Olivia," She was interrupted by her sister.

"But you can call me Goose. We're really sorry for waking you up. If you want, tomorrow, oh actually today, coffee's on us? Cause, we would really like to say thank you for helping." She said, looking into my eyes and smiling slightly, making my breath get caught in my throat.

Garrett cleared his throat. I was tempted to give him a death glare for him stopping our staring contest, but he went on.

"Anyway, I'm Garrett Adams, and this is T.J Mason. I think we're all in the same grade. Sophomores, right?" He said, and they nodded. Danni was looking at Garrett intensely, and was about to say something, when Liv gasped.

"What?" I asked, slightly concerned.

I hoped that it didn't show thru in my voice. She was staring at Garrett, something that made a little bit of jealousy bubble up.

"Oh my God. Gar-bear?" She asked, and then he gasped.

Then, she practically jumped on him and gave him a giant hug. I only felt a little bit of jealousy at this because it was such a sister-brother type of hug that it didn't bother me.

"I can't believe it's you!! You didn't recognize me? I'm hurt." She said and got off him, feigning hurt.

"Well, they said, Olivia Swan, and at camp, everyone called you Goosy. I just thought that was your normal name."

"Would someone like to explain to us how you guys know each other?" Danni asked, clearly uncomfortable with not knowing what they were talking about.

I could understand what she was going thru. Garrett was like a twin to me, we told each other everything.

"Oh, well Garrett here, is like a brother to me, and we met at camp that one year, remember, the one where we went waterskiing, but you got sunburn because you forgot to put sunscreen on, so you didn't go. Anyway, when you didn't go to that waterskiing place, Garrett was one of the guy students, who was learning how to wakeboard."

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot. Anyway, I'm gonna go back to sleep. It's," she looked at the iHome on the bathroom counter, "6:30 in the morning, and," she yawned," I know that we only have like three hours left, but I like to sleep. I'll see you later, T.J. I'll see you later, Garrett." She said, her gaze lingering on Garrett. Then, she went back into their side of the dorm.

"Dude, I'm gonna go back to sleep, wake me up in a few hours, kay? See you later, Goosy." He gave her a hug and then he went into our side of the dorm, leaving Olivia and I alone.

"Yeah, so, anyway, thanks for, you know, catching me when I fell." Olivia said shyly. Why was she being shy? Maybe because we're both in our underwear? Probably.

"So do you want to go walk around the campus. I mean, I don't know my way around, and you could help me with my schedule. Unless, you want to sleep of course." She pleaded with her eyes that I would go with her, but her face was composed and cool.  
"Yeah sure, why don't we get dressed, and then, we'll go out." She nodded, and went back to her side of the dorm.

I walked into my room and put on some baggy cargo shorts and a blue superman t-shirt with some leather flip flops. I walked back into the bathroom and found a breathtaking sight.

Olivia was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs. She was wearing really short red shorts with stripes on the waistband, a teenage mutant ninja turtles t-shirt that was pretty snug, with her hair in her mini-mohawk, and flip flops from Old Navy. When she saw me, she smiled brilliantly, making my heart go into palpitations.

I held out my hand for her to hold, and we walked out of the dorm and out into the new day.

We had been walking since 6:40, and it was now 8:15. We were still holding hands to my delight. I had been showing her around campus, just like I said I would, but in between, we would ask each other questions.

"Favorite movie?" I asked her, wanting to know everything about her.

Her birthday was in April, I would have enough time to decide on what to get her. Which, I know is silly, but I seriously think that this girl is _the one_ for me, even though I've only known her for like three hours.

"Um, I don't really have a favorite movie, but I do have movies at the top of my list." She said.

"Well, what are they?" I asked, desperately wanting to hear her answer.

"Um, the Little Mermaid, Across The Universe, Hairspray, 30 Days of Night, and Flash Gordon." She said the last one with a sly smile, making me remember what boxers I was wearing and blush.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, I loved your boxers!" She said, and then she started singing the theme song.

"_Flash, a-ah, savoir of the universe_! Come on, sing it with me!"

So I did, and while we were singing, I was marveled by how beautiful her singing voice was. It was like God made her voice with extra special care. She was smiling and laughing, so I did, too. With her, it was infectious.

After finishing the theme song, we went to go get coffee for all four of us.

"Where did Goose come from?"

She blushed and laughed.

"Well, you see, I wasn't exactly the most coordinated person in the world when I was younger. I tripped over my feet at least twice a day, so, as a joke, someone started to call me Goose, since my last name is Swan, and they're pretty much the opposite if one another. It just kind of stuck throughout the years. I don't mind, it makes me feel more in tune with our animal brothers in the wild."

God, this girl was amazing. "But, you know, you don't have to call me Goose, if you don't want to."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"What dorm are your cousins in, Olivia?" I asked her, knowing that Jasper and Edward looked interested in them.

Supposedly, I was one of the only people to call her Olivia, and her be okay with it. It made me feel pretty special because the only other people to call her that were her sister and her dad.

"Oh, um, they're in dorm 814, why?" She asked casually, not really caring.

"Because my cousin and his friend seemed interested. Although, it's funny." I said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Why is it funny?"

She stopped and turned towards me, putting her hand on my arm. I lost my train of thought for second, as I felt a thrill of electricity go up my spine. I was pretty sure she felt it, too, because she flinched a bit, but she kept her hand there. Then, I remembered that she had asked me a question.

"Because, that's their dorm, and they're probably freaking out about it." I said with grin.

I could just picture Edward, the usually cool expression on his face gone, freaking out because they were hot girls on the other side of the bathroom.

"Oh, that is pretty funny. I'm pretty sure Bella and Alice are pretty okay with it. We knew that we had to share a dorm with guys." She said and laughed exuberantly, and she put her hand in mine as we walked towards the Starbucks™ to get our coffee.

She sat on the stool, and then she ordered two Vanilla Frappiccinos and a Cappuccino for Garrett.

"Hey, what do you want?" She asked as I sat down and intertwined our fingers again.

"Um, I'll have a grande Raspberry Mocha with whipped cream." I needed some sugar and caffeine after waking up so early. I would've slept if I didn't want to be with Olivia so much.

"Puis-j'ai un peu siroté, s'il tu plaît?" Olivia said to me after I got my drink from Brett. It was a good thing I was taking French or else I would have asked "What?!"

As I held out my drink for her to take a sip of, I looked into her eyes, and was lost in them until I heard her melodic voice.

"Mmm, yummy! Me likey your taste in drinks. Sorry about going all French on you. I revert back to it sometimes without even thinking about it." She said and she took my hand, and we walked back to the dorm to wake up the other two.

"What do you mean revert back to it?" I asked curiously as we walked.

"Oh well, before my mom died, she taught me and my sister French, since that was where she was from. It was my first language. See, she and my dad met in Paris. I know that sounds cheesy, but it actually happened. " She said with a sad smile in her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up." I said, and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

I regretted so much for making her sad. She seemed a little shocked by my hug, but it quickly wore off and hugged me back.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I don't really remember her that much; I was really little when she died." I rubbed her back, making her rub her cheek against my chest. I let out a gasp, but she must not have heard it because she didn't stop or anything. Maybe, she did hear it and she just wants to be close to me.


End file.
